Eternal Winter
by Ashellum
Summary: "Apakah selalu sedingin ini? Tertimbun salju abadi?" - Sekuel dari The Last Bell


_**Eternal Winter**_

_**(Sequel of 'The Last Bell')**_

_A Hetalia: Axis Powers Fan Fiction_

© Moiriscarlett

Salju pertama telah turun, seperti butir-butir sayap putih malaikat yang jatuh dan membeku. Di luar, anak-anak kecil berlarian menyambutnya. Seorang anak laki-laki menjulurkan lidahnya. Mungkin ia penasaran dengan rasanya.

.

"_Hey, kau pasti senang tinggal di tempat bersalju. Kau tidak akan pernah kehabisan es serut!"_

_._

Setitik kecil salju jatuh di atas permukaan lidah. Dan ekspresi kecewa terpampang dengan sangat jelas. Korban idiotisme—ah bukan, ketidaktahuan anak-anak.

Lalu anak itu berlari ke arah sekelompok anak lainnya untuk memberitahukan penemuan 'air membeku'-nya yang luar biasa mengecewakan. Beberapa anak merespon seperti, "Benarkah?" dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan upacara penyambutan salju khas mereka—bermain.

"_Kau bodoh, ya? Salju itu hanyalah air kotor yang membeku. Kalau kau memakannya, perutmu akan sakit."_

Yah, tidak ada jawaban dingin seperti yang kudapat darimu dulu. Tidak akan mungkin ada lagi.

Aku menghela nafas mengingat kata-katamu. Hembusan nafasku berubah menjadi embun karena udara dingin. Bahkan kacamataku pun berembun. Ah, musim dingin benar-benar telah datang rupanya.

.

.

"_B- Bela-chan, di- di sini dingin sekali… Salju di sini ti- tidak pernah habis, ya?"_

Mungkinkah hidupmu selalu sedingin ini? Tertimbun dalam salju abadi.

.

Kulepas kacamataku untuk mengelap embun yang memburamkan pandangan. Sekilas bayanganmu terlintas di benakku. Kau yang dulu berdiri tegak membelakangiku yang menggigil di tengah salju.

"_Salju di sini abadi. Selamanya akan sedingin ini. Orang bodoh seperti kau pasti akan mati membeku."_

Dingin sekali.

Tapi itu di sana…

.

Di tempatmu.

.

Kau tahu sesuatu? Sekarang rumahku mirip seperti tempatmu. Terlalu luas dan dingin. Mungkin tidak sedingin tempatmu, tapi rasanya sangat dingin jika kau sendirian di tempat seluas ini. Coba saja kau ada di sini sekarang. Pasti kau akan mencak-mencak karena aku berani membandingkan penderitaanmu dalam udara dingin dengan 'penderitaan'-ku di depan penghangat ruangan. Haha.

Tetap saja dingin.

Hmm, mungkin Arthur ada benarnya. Sebaiknya aku membuat teh untuk menghangatkan tubuh,

.

….. kalau aku sudah gila dan sekarat nanti. Siapa juga yang mau meneguk cairan coklat kehitaman yang menjijikan itu?

"_Minum ini. Kalau kakak kedinginan, dia selalu meminum ini untuk menghangatkan tubuh."_

Vodka atau teh?

"_Apa ini, Bela-chan?"_

Didikan yang salah mengarah ke jawaban yang salah.

.

"_Vodka."_

_._

_._

Aku duduk di depan perapian dengan sebotol vodka—ugh—di atas meja. Aku benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi kakakmu benar. Vodka memang menghangatkan tubuh.

Dan setiap teguk dari botol biadab itu, emosiku tersulut perlahan-lahan mengingat _dia._

Orang biadab yang menghancurkanmu. Si begundal komunis yang sangat kubenci sampai akhir hayatku. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah puas sebelum mayat busuknya berada di beranda rumahku setelah ia mengemis pengampunan di bawah kakiku.

Aku membencinya.

.

Aku benci kakakmu.

.

.

"_Hey, kuberitahu, ya… Suatu saat aku akan menikahi kakak dan menjadi istri kesayangannya. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan mencincangmu atas perbuatanmu terhadap kakak."_

_._

Kau tidak bisa membunuhku, manis. Di komik manapun, pahlawan selalu menang dan penjahat selalu kalah. Aku sudah pasti adalah pahlawan dan aku tidak yakin kakakmu tertarik membela kebenaran sepertiku.

Sampai detik ini, aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa terobsesi menikahi iblis terkutuk ini sepanjang hidupmu. Mungkin Nesia berkata jujur saat mengaku bahwa kakakmu adalah guru besarnya ilmu kesyirikan. Mungkin kau salah satu korbannya. Dan aku ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kutukan setan jelek itu. Itulah pekerjaan seorang pahlawan. Ya kan?

.

Tapi aku terlambat.

.

"_DOR!"_

_._

Aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pahlawan. Tugasku adalah menumpas kejahatan. Dan kau dengan seenaknya datang, menembak seseorang dengan brutal, dan menggantung lehermu di atas balkon gereja. Kau sengaja, ya?

Kau ingin membuatku bingung?

Apakah kau pelaku? Atau korban? Atau kau hanya boneka si dukun sialan?

Haruskah aku benci padamu? Atau mengasihanimu? Atau tertawa bersamamu melihat hari bahagia kakakmu hancur dengan satu tarikan pelatuk?

Apakah aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu atau lebih baik aku tidak menyelamatkanmu sama sekali?

Apapun itu, hanya satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan,

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Natalia."_

.

Tiga kata menyakitkan yang kubisikkan diam-diam ke telingamu saat kutaruh buket mawar di sampingmu. Dan kau hanya diam membisu. Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada tamparan. Tak ada pelukan.

Tak ada nafas.

Tak ada apapun yang tersisa dari dirimu. Hanya ragamu yang telah kau tinggalkan di dalam peti kayu itu, mengenakan gaun biru putih kesayanganmu dan bando berpita kecilmu. Wajah cantikmu tersenyum—sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau lakukan selama kau masih hidup.

Kau semakin cantik. Sangat cantik, Natalia. Bernafaslah untukku.

.

.

Aku beranjak untuk mengambil foto yang kupajang di atas perapian. Foto konferensi dunia entah yang ke berapa. Satu-satunya foto yang ada dirimu di dalamnya. Hartaku yang paling berharga.

Di foto itu, ada aku sebagai pemimpin konferensi sedang berorasi layaknya seorang pahlawan hebat dan anggota konferensi lainnya. Dan di ujung sana terdapat kau dengan wajah esmu, menatap si iblis berhidung besar yang sedang meneguk botol vodkanya yang ketujuh. Dasar tidak sopan. Minum alkohol di ruang rapat.

Saat itu, kau juga mengenakan gaun biru putih kesayanganmu. Aku penasaran, kau punya berapa pasang gaun seperti itu dalam lemarimu? Rambut pirang keperakanmu tergerai indah ditambah aksesori bando dengan pita mungil sebagai hiasan. Manis sekali. Sangat kontras dengan sifatmu.

Hei, apa ini? Astaga, kau menyelipkan pisau kecil di ikat pinggang gaunmu? Sangat tipikal kau. Padahal kau tidak perlu membawanya alih-alih untuk melindungi kakakmu. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh sebesar itu dan pipanya yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Eh, tapi kau bawa saja, deh. Di luar sana banyak laki-laki jahat. Kalau tidak ada aku yang menyelamatkanmu, nanti kau bisa kesusahan.

.

.

"Ting tong!"

Ah, siapa itu?

"Alfred, konferensi akan segera dimulai! Kau ikut atau tidak? Cepat buka pintunya. Dingin, nih!"

Arthur? Ah, ya. Hari ini ada konferensi lagi, ya? Sejujurnya, aku malas datang jika tak ada kau. Tapi, seorang pemimpin hebat tidak boleh lalai dari tugasnya.

Kuletakkan foto itu kembali ke atas perapian. Sebelum aku beranjak ke pintu depan, kutelusuri setiap gambar anggota konferensi di foto itu. Dan jariku terhenti padamu.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Natalia. Aku masih mencintaimu."

**End**

R e v i e w ?


End file.
